Icons: The Pilot
by abejarano12
Summary: When ace Air Force test pilot Hal Jordan stops by Smallville on his way to Washington. He meets Clark Kent and reveals to Clark the real reason he is being sent to Washington.
1. Chapter 1

Icons: The Pilot

Summary: When ace Air Force test pilot Hal Jordan stops by Smallville on his way to Washington. He meets Clark Kent and reveals to Clark the real reason he is being sent to Washington.

A/N: You should check out the other icons stories to get a better understanding of some of the other things in this story. I change the origin of Green Lantern a bit so please don't take to the wrong way.

The whole base was cheering as the XY-72 jet taxied to a stop on the runway. Crewmen ran to the plane. The canopy opened and Captain Hal Jordan climb out of the plane. He shook hands with the crewmembers and smiled. Hal had just flown the Air Forces newest spy plane.

Hal Jordan was a tall and fit man of 25 years old. He was a second-generation Air Force pilot. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He had spent all his life trying to be a pilot and now he was one of the best.

He snapped to attention when a General walked over to him and smiled.

"Outstanding job Captain Jordan you father would be proud." The General said.

'Thank you sir." Hal said and then saluted the General. Then Hal was led away by his friends to party.

It was later when Hal was able to get away from his friends that he drove out to where he saw the thing crash. When he first saw it he though that his eye were playing tricks on him, now he knew he saw something. But now as he saw it he knew that what he saw was real. He walked toward it and then he heard the voice that changed his life.

TBC…….


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why the Planet sent you?" Lois asked her cousin.

"I think it's because I have got the two biggest scoops of the year." Chloe said.

"I wouldn't call them scoops Chloe. I mean you got lucky. Bruce Wayne just happens to have business with Lex Luthor and Xena the Amazon stops by." Lois said.

"Her name is Diana and she's an amabassor now, so show some respect." Chloe said." And besides Bruce and I dated for a while." Chloe said.

"You two dated for about three weeks Chloe." Lois said.

"From what the General says that's longer than you." Chloe said.

"Yeah well the General was the reason that none of my boyfriends never stuck around." Lois said.

"What have you told the General about Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Everything, I told him that Smallville is a good wholesome all-american, cornfed, plaid wearing…."

"Lois, does the General like Clark?" Chloe asked again.

"He wants to know when Clark was going to ask me to marry him." Lois said.

"Have you ever given any thought to dating Clark." Chloe asked.

"Chloe, I would date a guy in a guy dressed in blue spandex before I date Clark." Lois said.

"Okay." Chloe said.

"I got to run.." Lois said and then left her cousin. A few moments later a small airplane land at the airport. Chloe watched as Hal Jordan exited the plane and started to walk toward the car that was waiting for him.

"Captain Jordan I'm Chloe Sullivan of the Planet. I want to get a word with you about your flight." Chloe said.

"I have no comment about the flight right now, thanks now." Hal said then he got in the car and drove off. Chloe watched as Jordan drove away.

Hal walked into his hotel room and threw his suitcase on the bed. He then walked over to a small table and set his briefcase down and sat down. He fingered the latches as he played with the latches he wondered if he should open the case and look at what was inside. He still couldn't believe what he was carry in the case was from another planet. He flipped the latches and opened the case. Inside the case was an alien lantern. It was bright green and had a small opening in the middle that was large enough for Hal to fit his fist in. From what he could remember this was the battery, it really held no real power. The real power was what the battery charge.

Hal reached in the battery and took out a small emerald ring that was glowing. This was thing that the battery charged. At least that was what he remembered. Hal studied the ring for a few moments. He could still remember the power he felt the first time that he wore it. It was then that he heard the voice in his head again.

"In brightest day." The voice said. Hal quickly put the ring back in the battery and placed the battery back in his briefcase. He quickly walked out of the room. He suddenly needed a drink.

Hal stumbled out of the bar. He had been there for more that three hours drinking. He stumbled over to his car and was about to get in when he somehow thought better of it. He turned and started to stumble his way back towards his hotel.

Some how he was able to stumble his way back to Main Street and towards the hotel. He looked up a sign that read "The Talon". He decided that he needed another drink. He stumbled his way to the door only to run into Martha Kent.

"Sorry, ma'am." Hal slurred.

Martha Kent took a step back; Hal's breath was foul.

"I think you need to call it a night." Martha said.

"I need an other drink." Hal said.

"Why don't I take you inside and buy you a cup of coffee." Martha said.

Hal gave Martha an odd look and then passed out. Martha bent down to help him out. Lois saw the whole episode from inside and came out to help.

"Mrs. Kent, wants going on?" Lois asked.

"He's drunk I was going to take him inside and buy him a cup of coffee but his just passed out." Martha explained.

"Well I'll go call the sheriff and have them take care of this." Lois said.

"Lois help me get him in the car. I'll take him to the house." Martha said.

"Mrs. Kent I know you have a thing for taking in strays but this guy is a drunk." Lois said.

"Lois." Martha said.

"Alright." Lois said and then helped Martha.

Martha drove up to the house just as Clark and Chloe were coming out of the house. Chloe had come over to help Clark learn more about Krypton. It was planned meeting. It was soon after the death of Dr. Swann, that Clark learned that Swann had left all research on the planet to Clark.

"Clark how is that with your mom?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know." Clark said.

"Clark could you give me a hand?" Martha called. Clark and Chloe were over to the car.

"Oh, my god that's Hal Jordan." Chloe said.

"Who?" Clark asked.

"He's a test pilot. He just flew the XY-72 spy plane. I was going to interview him for the Planet." Chloe said.

"Where did you find him?" Clark asked.

"He was drunk outside of the talon." Martha said.

"Wow, who would have thought that." Chloe said.

"Let's get him inside." Martha said.

It was the crowing of the rooster that woke Hal up. Hal blinked his eyes and the room came into focus. It was then that he noticed that he was not in his hotel room. He sat up in that bed and looked around the room. He got out of bed and walked over to the window. He looked outside and saw a young man walking from the barn to the house. Hal shook his head again.

A few moments later, there was knock on the door and Clark peeked his head in.

"Your awake." Clark said.

"Yeah and got one hell of a headache." Hal said.

"I'm Clark Kent." Clark said.

"Hal Jordan." Hal said reaching out to Clark. Clark shook Hal's hand.

"We're about to have breakfast your welcome to join us." Clark said.

"That would be great." Hal said.

Hal and Clark walked down stairs a few moments later. Martha was setting the table when they came down.

"Good morning." Martha said.

"Good morning, ma'am I'm Hal Jordan. I want to thank you for helping me last night." Hal said.

"It was no problem really. Would you like some coffee?" Martha asked.

"After the night I had I would love some." Hal said. Martha handed Hal and Clark a cup of coffee. Then they all went and sat at the table. They were about to eat when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Clark said and went to answer the door. Clark came back a moment later with Chloe.

"Good morning everyone." She said.

"Hi Chloe." Martha said.

"I remember you." Hal said. "You're the reporter." He added.

"Yeah, I'm Chloe Sullivan, Daily Planet." Chloe said.

"Nice to meet you." Hal said.

"So what's for breakfast?" Chloe asked as she sat down.

"After this I'll be happy to answer any questions that you have." Hal said.

"That would be great." Chloe said. Martha set down the platter of pancakes and sat down. Everyone served himself or herself and passed the plate around. Hal took a bite out of his pancakes and smiled. Martha could not help but smile at him.

"I have not had something this good in all time." Hal said.

"I thought that in the Air Force you get all the best food?" Clark asked.

"We do." Hal said. "It's just that it's not cooked with such great care." Hal said. When everyone was done Martha was about to clear the table when Hal stood up.

"Let me do this Mrs. Kent, it the least that I could do. Then I could help you husband and son with some chores around the farm." Hal said. It was then that the table became somber. Hal looked around the table wondering what he did wrong.

"Mr. Kent died a few months ago." Chloe said.

"I'm sorry." Hal said.

"It's okay, but me and Clark are still adjusting." Martha said. Clark stood and helped Hal clear the table.

Later Hal, Clark and Chloe walked out to the barn and up to the loft.

"I haven't been on a farm in years?" Hal said.

"Really you grew up on a farm?" Chloe asked.

"No, I grew up in the city, my grandparents had a farm. I would spend the summer with them." Hal said.

They all sat in the loft. Chloe looked in her purse for her DVR.

"Where did I put that thing?" Chloe said to herself.

"It's in your right pocket." Clark said. Chloe checked her pocket and took out her DVR.

"How did you know that?" Hal asked.

"She puts everything in her right pocket." Clark said.

"Okay so let's start." Chloe said.

"Great." Hal said.

"What was it like to fly the XY-72?" Chloe asked.

"It was one of the best thing that I have ever done in my career." Hal said.

"Now the area where you flew is known for its UFO sightings. Did you see anything?"

Hal was slow to answer he still was not sure.

"Ah no I saw nothing." Hal said.

Then he heard it again "In the blackest day"

Hal stood up and started to walk away.

"I have to go." He said.

"What, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"I just have to go." Hal said and then he walked past Clark and Chloe. He got as far as thee barn door when he heard the voice again and then he dropped to his knees.

"Leave me the hell alone." Hal said. Chloe and Clark ran down to him.

"Hal are you okay?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, but I lied I did see something. In fact I have something from it." Hal said.

Later Hal, Chloe, Clark were all in Hal's hotel room. He pulled out the briefcase and opened it. Hal then pulled out the battery.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"It's a battery of some kind, but it's what is inside of it that the real power." Hal said. He reached into the battery and pulled out the ring.

"I really don't know what to do with it but I know that I have to take it to Washington." Hal.

"Where did you get?" Clark asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hal said.

"This is Smallville." Chloe said.

"Okay." Hal said.

TBC……


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hal reached into the lantern and took the ring out. It glowed bright green. Clark took a step back the ring looked a lot like Kryptonite. Chloe looked on intently; she wanted to know want the ring could do.

"I have put it on a couple of times, and it does some odd things but I've never tried to do anything else." Hal explained.

"Where did you say you got this?" Chloe asked.

"When I was on the test flight.. I saw something fly by me and crash. I didn't say anything to anyone when I got back. Later when I was by myself I drove out there and I found an alien spaceship." Hal said.

Chloe and Clark exchanged uneasy glances. Hal continued his story.

"When I got there I saw an alien get out of the ship he was wearing a black and green suit with a symbol on his chest that looked a lot like the lantern. The alien spoke to me. He was talking in his language, but what I heard was in English." Hal stated.

"What did he say?" Clark asked.

"He said the he was part a police force of the universe and he was dying because of our atmostshepe. He told me that the ring has chosen me to be his replacement." Hal said.

"Then what happened?" Chloe asked wanting to know the rest of the story.

"He died and I took the ring and the lantern and reported back to the General." Hal said.

"What happened when the Air Force went out there? Chloe asked.

"They found nothing." Hal said.

"But how?" Clark asked.

"I destroyed it." Hal said

"You used the ring." Chloe said.

"Yes. That's why I have to take this ring and lantern to Washington and tell them that this could be a trick by some aliens to invade us." Hal said.

"So you think that this could be the start of a alien invasion?" Chloe asked.

"Yes I do. So if I could get a ride I really need to get moving." Hal said.

"Sure." Clark said. Clark and Chloe turned and walked out of the barn.

"This is not good." Chloe said as they walked to the house.

"Yeah if Hal takes that lantern to the government and they start trying to experiment on it. It could lead to a lot of trouble."

"So what are you going to do?" Chloe asked.

"Some how I have to get that lantern away from him." Clark said.

"What are you going to do with it when you get it?" Chloe asked.

"Take it to the fortress." Clark said.

"That sounds like a plan." Chloe said.

Back in the barn Hal was looking out the window. He was worried, he felt that he made a mistake tell Clark and Chloe about the alien and the lantern. When the Pentagon asks him if he told anyone about the lantern he would tell them and that would lead them back to here.

"Why do you keep running from your new assignment?" a voice from behind him said.

Hal spun around to find a short blue skinned alien about two feet tall floating about a foot of the ground. The aliens head was large, it had whit hair and blue eyes. His face a that of grandfatherly elf.

"Who are you?" Hal asked.

"I'm a Guardian and I have come to give you the oath." the Alien said.

"What oath?" Hal asked

"The oath of the Green Lantern Corp." the alien said.

"Why me?" Hal asked.

"You were chosen by Abin Sur to take his place in sector 2814 because you are utterly honest and born with out fear." The alien said.

"I don't want to do this." Hal said.

"You no choice. The other Lantern here has turned his powers for good to evil and has vowed to destroy this planet. You are the only one who can stop him." the alien said. The alien looked around the room. "Not even your Kryptonian friend can stop him." he add.

"What is a Kryptonia.?" Hal asked.

"Your friend. I will leave you now. But I will tell you this when the time is right you will know what to do. The alien said and then disappeared just as Clark and Chloe came back in.

"Ready to go?" Chloe asked.

"Yea, let's go." Hal said.

He looked down over the town of Granville and wondered why the Corps chose to protect this ball of dirt and water. But all that didn't matter now. He had time to do what he wanted to do. It would take some time before the Green Lantern Corp could sent someone to replace him and Abin Sur and by the time that happened this planet would no longer exist. He flew down and landed on main street. He looked around and noticed the stares from the people.

"I'm Sinestro and I'm looking for the settlement of Smallville." Sinestro said.

It's about forty miles that away." said a young woman wear a green dress.

"Thank you now allow me to repay you." Sinestro said.

He then raised his hand. On his index finger was the ring of a Green Lantern. He aimed at a gas truck. The ring flashed bright lightly for a moment then a powerful blast of energy leap from it and hit the truck. The truck exploded on impact of the beam.

By the time the young women in the green dressed look up. Sinietro was gone.

Lionel Luthor was seated in the back of his helicopter going back to Metropolis. He had made a visit to his son. As always his son was trying to dispel any ideas that his next lover Lana Lang was with him until Lex's friend Clark Kent wanted Lang for himself. But that not the main reason had come to Smallville to see his son. No the reason was more noble it was a word that Lionel was not use to using but it was true.

Over the past two months Lionel had learned some things about his son's best friend. It had all started when his son was kidnapped with the Queen of Themyscria. Lionel learned some amazing things about Clark and the Queens daughter. Both of them had powers beyond those of motal men. They were able to rescue the Queen and Lex. It was later on that Lionel learned the truth about. Clark Kent, it happen when a young man named John Jones was taken by criminal who was trying to escape. Lionel discovered the Jones was in fact an alien and that his rescuer Clark Kent was also an alien. It just after that the visions had come.

It was a place Lionel had never seen before. It was a place somewhere in the north a large crystal like palace, very alien looking. It was all new to Lionel; at first he cast it aside from his recent stay in a mental hospital. But then one night his heard the name. Jor-el. It was one of the most regal sounding names that he had ever heard. It was then that he got the vision. It was one so horrible he wanted to tell someone but he couldn't after all he was Lionel Luthor. He needed to go back to Metropolis and think about was he was going to do. All he knew was that Clark Kent was the key.

Clark parked the truck in front of the hotel. Chloe, Hal and Clark all went in to Hal's room. It was decided in the truck that Hal would leave for Washington right away. Clark and Chloe would drive him to Metropolis where he cold catches a plane.

"Have seat I'll be out in a few minutes." Hal said as he grabbed his clothes to shower.

"Sure thing." Clark said. Hal disappeared into the bathroom and few moment later the water was on.

"How are you going to get that thing away from him?" Chloe asked.

"I'm going to go to Washington. Once we take Hal, I'll run to Washington and wait for him there when he gets to the Pentagon and grab it and be back here before supper." Clark said.

"Are you sure that plan is going to work?' Chloe asked.

"It better." Clark said.

"No one is going anywhere with me." Hal said as he came out of the bathroom. In his hand was a gun. "I don't want to do this but knew two gave me no choice." Hal said.

"Hal what are you doing?" Chloe asked.

"I'm taking Clark's truck and going to Washington. I don't know why you want his thing but you can't have it." Hal said.

"Hal there is no alien invasion coming." Chloe said.

"Sure thing that what I thought too." Hal said.

"She's right Hal, because if it did I would have started it." Clark said. Hal looked at he puzzled it was all Clark needed. He was by Hal's side in a flash and the gun was in his hand. Hal was stunned; he was even more stunned when Clark crushed the gun in his hand.

"What are you?' Hal asked. Hal never got his answer. A moment later a blast of green energy ripped through the room.

TBC………


	4. Chapter 4

Clark was the first to stand after the attack. He looked through the smoke and saw Sinestro hovering outside the hotel. Hal was up moment later; he aimed his pistol at Sinestro and fired until his clip was empty.

"Give me the ring, human." Sinestro said.

"No." Hal said.

"Then die." Sinestro then aimed his ring at Hal and fired a blast of energy at him. Using his super speed Clark ran into the blast of the beam. It hit him in the chest and sent him flying out the room and into the hall.

"The ring, now." Sinestro said and took aim once more. He never got to fire a shot. Clark fired a blast of heat vision and then bum rushed, he leapt out the window and speared Sinetro in the gut and sent the two of them went flying.

The two of them came crashing down in a corn field out of town. Clark slowing got to his feet and looked over at Sinestro.

"Who are you?" Clark asked. He got his answer when Sinestro fired another blast from his ring. Clark flew back and hit a large tree. Sinestro walked over to Clark holding his ribs. No doubt the flying tackle that Clark gave him had hurt.

"The question should be what are you?" Sinestro said. He walked over to Clark and used his ring to take Clark in a death grip. Clark struggled to break free from the grip but he could not.

"Why do you what the ring?" Clark asked.

"It was once mine and I plan to take it back." Sinestro said. "But first I want to know what you are?" Then he squeezed until Clark blacked out.

Back at the motel Chloe and Hal were trying to convince the sheriff and fire department that the explosion was from the heater in the room. They were failing at since it was spring and the heaters were off. After answering a few more questions the sheriff walked away.

"I hope that little white lie holds up." Chloe said.

"Right, now I got to get out of here." Hal said.

"What are you taking about?" Chloe asked.

"I have warn the President that aliens are invading the earth." Hal said. Chloe grabbed Hal be the arm and lead him to a side street.

"You can't do that. " Chloe said.

"You saw what Clark did and then that other guy with the ring. I have to tell the government." Hal explained.

"You can't do that and besides that Clark is your friend he just saved your life." Chloe said.

"As far as you know Clark is just playing you." Hal said.

"Clark would never play me and if he was going to take over the world he would have do it by now." Chloe said.

"Okay, I'll give you one night tomorrow I got to Washington." Hal said.

"Fine, let's go find Clark."

Sinestro had found a small cabin to make as he base of operation for the time being. He lowered Clark on to the floor and stood over him. He studied Clark and from all appearance he looked like a normal human, but for his powers. However Sinestro knew that there was something familiar about the boy that was in front of him.

"Who are you boy?" Sinestro asked,

"My name is Clark Kent." Clark said.

"You are lying your not for this planet. You have powers are not of this world now tell me or die." Sinestro said and then aimed his ring at Clark.

"Go ahead and try." Clark said,

"You have bravery boy, too bad it won't save you." Sinestro said and then he fired. The beam hit Clark in the cheat and burned like hell. Clark tried to not scream out in pain but it hurt too much and he scream as loud as he could.

"Now will you tell me?" Sinestro asked.

"No."Clark said as he tried to catch his breathe.

"Very well." Sinestro then fired again. This time he waited a moment longer before he stopped

Clark was trying to keep from blacking out. He was hurting; he knew that he could only last a few more moments before he gave in to the darkness. As he tried to stay awake, but he could not and then he let the darkness come.

Sinestro looked down at the boy and smiled. He now knew where this boy was from. He was a Kryptonain and he was the last of his kind.

Chloe knew that she was running out of time. Hal had only given her one night to find Clark and then he was on his way to Washington to tell his higher ups about the aliens on earth.

They had stopped to grab some coffee and a bite to eat. They had been searching for Clark for almost ten hours straight and no sign of him. Hal took a sip from his coffee. He was deep in thought about the events that had taken place since he had found the Lantern.

He was thinking about what the guardian had told him about coming back when the time was right. He was now starting to think that maybe the alien was right. Maybe he needed to do this but he just was not sure. Hal had a duty to his country to tell them about a possible alien invasion.

"Hey." Chloe said.

"Hey. I was just thinking, maybe I might have been looking at this whole alien thing the wrong way. Well maybe about Clark but as for the other guy. I'm not sure about and then this thing." Hal said holding up the suitcase with the lantern.

"I have been doing a little research on that thing and found nothing but reports of green streaks flying around in space, but all it is talk." Chloe said.

"I have to tell you something. The day I showed this thing to you I was visited by a little blue man who said that I had been chosen to be a member of the Green Lantern Corp." Hal said.

"What is that?" Chloe asked.

"I don't know?'Hal said.

At that moment a blast of yellow energy hit the ground in front of Hal.

"They are a useless group of fools who think that they can police the universe." Sinestro said.

"Where is Clark?" Hal asked.

"He is safe for now. I give you one hour to turn over the lantern over his dies." Sinestro said and then he flew off.

"We have to give him what he wants." Chloe said.

"No, I have to do what I was supposed to do when I found this thing." Hal said and then he opened the suitcase and pulled out the lantern. It was then at that moment a Guardian appeared.

"You are ready now Hal Jordan. Take the ring and repeat after me" The Guardian said.

Hal took the ring and put it on his middle finger.

TBC….


End file.
